pokefanbattleuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
PokeFan Battle Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 February 2012
11:16 DAVY! 11:16 Kulu! 11:17 Sup? 11:17 Noob is here 11:17 Hey there ice! 11:17 Hi... 11:17 ^noob 11:18 Did you just join ice? 11:18 Aparently 11:18 Nice :3 11:18 Apparently I haven't yet 11:18 Need to make a pokemon :d 11:19 Are you working on one ice? :3 11:19 LMFAO 11:20 xD 11:20 By the way, I just noticed you asked where I got the pichu 11:20 picture 11:21 Sorry my internet sucks 11:21 Where did u get that pic Davy? 11:21 * Welcome back, Icewhisker. * 11:22 LMFAO 11:22 It's an old animation I had saved in one of my files, thought I'd use it for my template 11:22 LOL 11:23 I'm making an animation for one of my pokemon right now, actually, in the same style black/white used 11:24 Grr... I hate my internet 11:24 * Welcome back, Icewhisker. * 11:26 I ish bore 11:26 *bored 11:27 ? 11:27 Translation? 11:28 *shrugs* 11:28 I'm freakin bored 11:28 Trololololol 11:29 Problem? *inserts troll face* 11:29 Nope 11:29 When is Kai even going to write his story? Lol 11:30 dooodoodoodoo lalalalalalala Boredness sucks 11:30 03o 11:30 0u0 11:30 back 11:30 O3o 11:31 welcome back kulu! 11:31 Hello Kululu 11:31 Are u done with ur pokemon yet? @Ice 11:31 I swear though, Kai has some of the most ridiculous tags for his articles xD 11:31 Hehe My dogs name is Lulu and no 11:31 :| 11:32 =D 11:32 U need a pokemon! 11:32 I Know!! 11:32 WELL THEN 11:33 Walk me through it I'm ready to start making it 11:33 Huys, if there's any articles without photo's, text, and so on, be sure to add the stub template so we can edit and fix them 11:33 first, you need an article for your pokemon 11:33 oh hai there crobat! 11:33 Ok 11:33 Hau 11:34 Hai* 11:34 Think of a good name! =D 11:34 :? 11:34 Got it 11:34 Sweet! Do you have a photo? 11:34 No..... 11:34 Ima add a new poke 11:34 :? 11:35 It's alright if you don't yet 11:37 MUHAHAHAHH! 11:37 I'm making a 'missing photo' template 11:37 Too many articles lack photos :P 11:38 And I'll make my own image to go with it 11:39 welcome back crobat! 11:39 :P 11:40 >.> 11:43 hi 11:44 hey there pizza! :3 11:44 soooo whatcha doin? 11:44 PIZZA! 11:44 Making a template, heh 11:44 Thinking 11:44 XD 11:44 And chatting on other wikis 11:45 im thinkinh about another poke 11:45 and editing other wiki 11:45 You can make tempaltes 11:45 gonna be a Buffalo 11:46 ? 11:46 templates* 11:47 :O *gasps* 11:48 ME VS PIZZA! 11:51 any articles in need of photos? 11:51 yus 11:51 Are u busy? 11:51 I have the template made 11:51 Link me to the template 11:52 Template:Missing Photo 11:52 Bad titile 11:52 ?? :O 11:53 :O 11:53 xD what do you mean? 11:53 The link doesnt work 11:53 Oh :O 11:54 *faceplam* 11:54 It works fine for me 11:54 :O 11:55 hey guys once i add sonelk a pic can u add stats and post on shop 11:55 What? 11:55 adding photo now 11:55 it needs stats 11:55 I am going to make a story 11:56 "The Legend of 11:56 Something 11:56 i need a name 11:56 Pokemon legends? 11:56 YES! 11:56 I WILL DO THAT 11:57 :D 11:57 DONE WITH SONELK!! 11:57 now kululu in your story 11:57 What? 11:57 can i be a gym leader 11:57 LMFAO 11:57 Maybe 11:57 and whos main character? 11:57 well anyway dinner gtg 11:57 ME :D 11:57 bye 11:57 Bye 11:58 wait instead i wanna accompiney u 11:58 bye 11:58 Maybe 12:01 Haha, oh Kai... 12:01 LOL 12:01 What do u wanna be in the story? 12:01 A traveler, seen fairly often I guess 12:02 LMFAO 12:02 RILEY WAHT ABOUT U 12:02 I don't know the storyline, but I guess if there was something big going on, I would have a bigger role than I appear to have 12:02 What should they use to call 12:02 Pokecells 12:02 LFMAO 12:04 You called? 12:04 Why is location and blog posts under the wiki navigation??? 12:04 I dunno 12:04 Leave it 12:04 Riley I am making a story! 12:05 WOOOOOOOOOOOW 12:05 What part do u wanna play in it? 12:05 I am going to need some help though 12:05 the person that kills everyone in the end 12:05 :| 12:05 no 12:05 Writing is my worst subject 12:05 I have an A- :( 12:06 A + :D 12:06 LOL 12:06 I used to have an A- 12:06 Now I have an A 12:06 LMFAO 12:06 But I still suck at writing 12:06 My english teacher says my writing is on a college level :3! 12:07 :O 12:07 Get out 12:07 Now 12:07 Bye 12:07 He's read my writing, and he's incredibly impressed 12:07 WOW!! 12:07 NO RILEY! 12:07 (troll) 12:07 DONT LEAVE!!!! 12:07 Dont 12:07 Stay 12:07 WOW DAVY! 12:07 jk 12:07 U ARE GONNA HELP ME WRITE THIS :P 12:07 xP 12:08 MY STORY IS GOING TO LACK DESCRIPTION :P 12:08 I WILL LEAVE THAT UP TO U 12:08 I'm good with that 12:08 I got the base story line down though 12:08 I am good at making stuff up 12:08 Using descriptive words is my specialty 12:08 I am more as the idea person 12:08 Nice :3 12:09 I can make awesome stories but they lack discription and such 12:09 What should the professors name be? 12:10 names arent my thing though 12:10 LOL 12:10 HEllo? 12:10 I NEED HELP 12:10 Professor Dashwood 12:10 ok 12:11 By the way, what in the heck is a sound pokemon? 12:11 I dunno 12:11 Pizzas pokemon Sonelk is classified as just a sound 12:11 type 12:13 Actually, many pokemon, including Scleech, are under the sound type 12:14 What the heck!? 0u0 12:14 LMFAO 12:15 It is pizza's type 12:15 This is a fanon after all 12:15 But if he's going to make up a type, your gonna need a weakness and resistance, eh? 12:41 *faceplam* 12:43 what 12:43 :| 12:43 *faceplam* 12:46 What? 12:46 *Faceplam* :| 12:47 What 12:47 (ban) 12:47 :] 12:47 Did u read my story? 12:47 Link 12:47 Pokemon Legends Chapter 1 12:47 There^ 12:48 btw im change bufflame to bisear 12:48 k now i gotta make page 12:50 WHO IS HERE? 12:50 me 12:50 (hammer) 12:50 :( 12:50 LOL 12:51 LOOOOL 12:51 (hammer) 12:51 :( ***plz kill me 12:52 Okay 12:52 You sure 12:52 Davy what are u doing? 12:52 Im killing pizza 12:52 (knife) 12:52 :( 12:52 Ready 12:52 5 12:52 4 12:52 3 12:52 2 12:53 1 12:53 BLAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 12:53 *explodes* 12:53 Refresh 12:53 jk 12:53 kululu 12:53 what does phona look like?????? 12:54 ans scorch????? 12:54 AND WHEN DO I COME IN 12:54 THEY ARE POKEMON! 12:54 Riley did u read the story? 12:55 U will see their discription later 12:55 pizza 12:55 GUESSS WHAT 12:55 what 12:55 I AM OFFICIALY A BOT. I OGT FLAGGED 12:56 so why r u a sokpuppet? 12:56 What are you talking about 12:56 ^ 12:56 u got the same name as the real riley 12:57 ^ 12:57 so why r u a riley huntley bot? 12:57 This is a bot 12:57 It is a bot 12:57 so 12:57 It is not neccesarily Riley 12:57 whats a bot? 12:57 IT runs itself 12:57 But kululu i got flagged so now i can run it legally 12:57 It is like a chat mod 12:58 oh ok 12:58 so its runned by itself 12:58 It can run itself but i am using it right now 12:58 O.O 12:58 They watch chat and record everything that goes on 24/7 12:58 thats SOOOOOOOOOOOOO COOL 12:58 It can ban too 12:58 Depending if it is away or not 12:58 Riley can control it too 12:58 its an artificial intellegence? 12:58 Like right now riley is controling it 12:58 It is coding 12:58 PokeFan Battle Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 February 2012 12:59 hes so efficient 12:59 This is the chat it recorded yesterday 12:59 i like him :) 12:59 ;) 12:59 Same here 12:59 whos controlling him right now? 12:59 him or riley 12:59 Riley 01:00 k 01:00 so how does it work by itself? 01:00 Coding 01:00 I think 01:00 ????? 01:00 Something riley only understands out of most of us here 01:00 LFMAO XD 01:00 ok so by itself can it chat and stuff??? 01:00 No 01:01 ok 01:01 I do not think 01:01 Yes and no 01:01 is it social??? 01:01 It just bans 01:01 ok 01:01 And keeps watch 01:01 When it is active it can talk and ban but when it isnt it only records 01:01 i was hoping for a riley only more efficient JK LOL 01:01 Look at its name k 01:01 Stare at it for a minute 01:02 so what? 01:02 Notice it going away then to normal 01:02 ? 01:02 yp 01:02 When it is away it only records otherwise it can ban 01:02 and talk abit 01:03 It can link to 01:04 Link flame 01:04 Flame 01:04 so why did u name it a riley bot? 01:04 Duh 01:04 why not a Pizzabot? 01:04 Because i am the only one who can controll it atm 01:04 LMFAO 01:04 It doesnt like pizza 01:04 *shrugs* 01:05 :( 01:05 now i dont like it 01:05 i cant belive it dont like me 01:05 * You're not my favourite either. * 01:05 :s 01:05 lmao 01:05 riley bot pm 01:06 that bot hurts 01:06 can it battle? 01:06 Riley I need help 01:06 that would be cool 01:06 nope sorry 01:06 Yes Kululu? 01:07 whats with the kitten? 01:07 I need to change the admin/bcrat names on another wiki 01:07 Roger What kitten 01:07 Wait i need to fix bots first 01:07 :/ ok... 01:08 Pizza 01:08 riley like the new boy/girl and nationality templates 01:08 LMFAO 01:09 Those are userboxes 01:09 ^ 01:09 :( 01:09 and they still need to be finished 01:09 Kululu can i make it admin 01:09 What? 01:09 u made me feel unconfident 01:09 :/ 01:09 T.T 01:09 Can you make the bot admin 01:10 but it cant battle or be elite 4 01:10 It needs user rights to edit certain things 01:10 Not to battle 01:11 u think his page should have like an im a bot thing 01:12 im doing that 01:12 cool 01:12 Fine 01:12 Admin 01:12 But no Bcrat 01:12 Roger 01:12 RILEY 01:13 Help 01:13 http://starwarsroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 01:13 ^wiki 01:13 What about it 01:14 OK, I'm back from dinner 01:14 Founder = Surpreme Council 01:14 Bcrat = Surpreme Council 01:14 Admin = General 01:14 Chat Mod = Apprentice 01:14 I need u to rename them Riley 01:15 Roger *salutes* 01:15 :3 01:16 Thanks :d 01:16 :d 01:16 :d 01:16 :D 01:16 :d 01:16 :d 01:16 SPAM IS DELICIOUS! 01:16 * Spam warning * 02:25 I still won >.> 02:25 Um... 02:25 I would... 02:25 That was a good match, too! 02:25 But... 02:25 Dinner... 02:25 Bah, go eat!!! >u< 02:25 *faceplam* 02:25 Fine 02:25 By the time u 2 are ready it will be my dinner time 02:25 XD 02:26 Loool, im gonna modify the bot 02:26 To ref mod 02:26 Mode 02:26 * Riley Huntley Bot 02:26 Woow i got commands 02:26 That would be nice if bots could ref, actually 02:26 Lool 02:26 Yea 02:26 It would 02:26 Im not that smart 02:27 U sure 02:27 Just say "initialize battle bot" 02:27 Yea 02:27 Simple 02:27 Or "Prepare to ref" or something 02:27 * Initialize battle bot. * 02:27 3 02:27 2 02:27 It would take weeks of coding 02:27 1 02:27 GO!!! 02:27 BATTLE! 02:27 and then if it could, it would determine the strength of attacks and such and who would win and lose at the end 02:28 and check page links to make sure nobody cheats and uses a move they don't know >w> 02:28 Lol 02:29 Mountite, use ice summit, go! 02:29 Mountie 02:29 Whoa, direct hit! Flame fainted :D 02:29 Flame 02:30 Booty, use fire ball! 02:30 Use crumble! 02:30 zzzz.... 02:31 MOUNTIE ATTACKS 02:31 02:31 FLAME IS HIT!!! 02:31 Use earthquake! 02:31 hello? 02:31 AND MOUNTIE ATTACKS AGAIN 02:31 FLAME IS GETTING BEAT UP! 02:31 Then follow it up with a freaking crumble attack! 02:31 FLAME IS HIT AGAIN!!! 02:31 WHERE IS HIS TRAINER?!?!? 02:32 Yayah!! -regular show 02:33 Who is battting? 02:34 Can't battle who I already defeated (looks at beaten up flame) 02:36 LOL 02:36 hi? 02:36 do you guys need any modification to the case template? 02:37 no? 02:37 We are fine 02:37 ? 02:37 Lol, Gandoras purpose in life is to modify the badge case 02:38 no 02:38 If his life's purpose is not done, he just leaves like that :P 02:41 Hi 02:43 Hi 02:43 Hey 02:43 hi 02:43 Gtg 02:43 Dinner 02:43 Bye 02:43 ... 02:44 bye 02:46 *shrugs* 02:46 What? 02:48 I need a link to that frog wiki 02:48 LOL 02:48 http://pocketfrogs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 02:48 there 02:48 thank you 02:49 :D 02:49 :D 03:03 gtg 03:06 Test link one 03:06 test link 2 03:06 What? 03:06 Just playing around with coding 03:06 Oh 03:06 O man!! 03:07 What 03:07 Everybody left 03:07 Exept u 03:07 What are u doing 03:07 Yeaaa 03:08 Im trying to change the ping sound on the bot, making clocks and akin templates 03:08 Oh 03:08 Can u make it ref? 03:08 Can u try at least? 03:09 You would have to be a rock scientist to do that 03:09 rocket 03:10 Oh.. 03:10 Aren't u one... 03:12 Loool thanks 03:12 :) 03:12 Link flame 03:12 Flame 03:13 Link.... 03:13 Kuluzur 03:13 Kuluzur 03:14 Link... 03:14 Rilry 03:14 Riley 03:14 Rilry 03:14 Riley 03:15 Hip 03:15 Im bored 03:15 * The bot is also bored * 03:16 Only if it could battle... 03:16 yea 03:16 *staring at u* 03:18 loool 03:18 Omg 03:18 Im so bored 03:18 Ik 03:18 What do u want to do 03:18 Wanna battle 03:19 Cant sorry im doing way to much and i am hungry but to busy to walkinto the kitchen 03:19 Oh 03:19 ... 03:20 ... 03:20 ... 03:20 . .. 03:21 1 03:21 2... 03:23 3... 03:23 Omg 03:24 4... 03:24 Flame 08:55 Hello 08:55 hello 08:55 bot 08:55 What is new 08:55 my new pokemon mixura 08:56 Looks great 08:56 thx 08:56 You are welcome 08:57 is riley controlling you 08:57 Yes 08:57 What the hell naruto copied my pokemon Leaf 08:57 Leaf cutter 08:58 umm he sort of 08:58 Yeaa 08:59 He could have atleast made the name different 08:59 yea 08:59 he makes pokemon names what type they are 09:00 like the fire type:Flame 09:00 and the grass type:leaf 09:03 His picture is supposed to be modified to since it is one of an already made pokemon 09:03 yeah 09:07 !save 09:07 Isnt it awesome that i can ban people from chat. 09:07 block* 09:08 Robo cop right here 09:09 g2g see ya 07:35 Morning 07:36 RILEY! 07:37 Hello? 07:39 hi 07:39 Whats up? Where is the bot, lol XD 07:39 I thought i would igve him a rest 07:42 Check out what it can do: 07:42 07:42 Auto afk, clear the screen, 07:42 Nobody cares 07:42 /devoice 07:42 * ChanServ set channel mode -v Riley Huntley Bot 07:42 http://coppa.org - You must be 13 or older to legally have an account on Wikia. 07:43 What? 07:43 I was just listing what it can do 07:43 Commands: afk, clear, me, nc, devoice, coppa, kickban, unban, mod, demod, block, unblock, private, id, self, help 07:43 oh 07:44 "You must be 13 or older to legally have an account on Wikia." :| 07:44 Yea it can block people without having to leave chat 07:45 :| 07:48 WTF?!?!?? 07:48 Lol 07:49 What? 07:49 RILEY! 07:50 Yes 07:50 Heelo Yu 07:50 Yello new user 07:50 *hello 07:50 * Hello, Yu Tendo 1431 * 07:50 Hi 07:50 Yu meet Bot 07:50 And Riley 07:51 Riley and Riley's Bot? 07:52 Nice to meet you! 07:52 Ditto 07:52 Ditto? 07:53 The same to you 07:54 LOL 07:54 ...I don't get it 07:54 nvm 07:54 Yu wanna make ur own pokemon? 07:55 Sure 07:55 Cool 07:55 Alert: /coppa 07:55 http://coppa.org - You must be 13 or older to legally have an account on Wikia. 07:55 Shut up 07:56 *laughs* I am 15 07:56 Yu do u want a starter pokemon or u wanna make ur own? 07:56 My own 07:56 ok 07:57 Kuluzar 07:57 ^here is my pokemon 07:57 Pokemon Registration 07:57 ^make sure u read the rules on making a pokemon 07:58 Wow it's awesome 07:58 Thanks :D 07:58 * Bot senses bad example * 07:58 :/ 07:58 * Try Leaf cutter for a better example. * 07:58 I will kill that bot is it doesnt shut up 07:59 *shrugs* it would give me something to fix 07:59 Is that bot every single day here/ 08:00 I dunno 08:00 Usually 08:02 MUHAHAHA 08:02 Lemme know if u need help with ur pokemon Yu 08:02 OK I am making it 08:02 Cool 08:04 I think the name is just a fail 08:04 Why? 08:05 Fanger did you like that name? 08:05 brb Bathroom 08:05 :/ 08:06 Back 08:06 k 08:07 Why riley have that bot? 08:08 You could just ask me 08:08 Then why you have it riley? 08:08 lol 08:08 He has it to stalk people 08:09 It records everything said in chat, it can block and kick from chat and other things 08:09 plus its fun to stalk people with 08:09 :/ 08:09 Did you think is a little annoying? 08:09 ^ 08:10 It can be *shrugs* 08:10 MUHAHAHA 08:10 why it is away now? 08:10 BEcause I banned it 08:11 /help 08:12 If only it were true 08:12 :/ 08:12 Yu are u done with ur pokemon? 08:12 Nope I am trying to find 4 mouves 08:12 *moves 08:13 U make them up 08:13 It is a Grass-Type! 08:14 ok. 08:14 *Tries to find some moves* 08:20 ? 08:25 ANyone here? 08:25 1 More move and I am ready! 08:25 Cool 08:30 hi 08:30 get out 08:31 OMG what's going on! 08:31 Kululu my pokemon is ready 08:31 Fanger 08:31 Link 08:32 Tell me if it's a fail 08:32 U need to put its user,pokeball,and type 08:32 How? 08:33 nvm 08:33 I will do it 08:33 Hello 08:33 Hi 08:33 Hello Naruto 08:33 Kulu 08:34 Hi 08:34 U new? 08:34 Hi 08:34 Kulu 08:34 Can I edit my Pokemon leaf 08:34 New pokemon 08:34 Copy cat much 08:34 Naruto:Yes I am new 08:34 Cool 08:35 You need to modify your picture since its one of an alreayd made pokemon 08:35 What 08:35 Close your moth bot! 08:35 Lol 08:35 RILEY!?!?!? 08:35 NEED HELP!?!?!?!? 08:35 I do 08:35 Where 08:35 Kulu 08:36 Can I edit 08:36 Leaf 08:36 Fix* 08:36 I dunno 08:36 Plz 08:36 http://starwarsroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:TyphlosionMaster1 08:36 ^Riley!!! I NEED THIS TO SAY SURPREME COUNCIL!! 08:36 I LIKE CAPS LOCK!! 08:36 :D 08:36 08:37 KuLu! 08:37 What? 08:37 I can edit leaf 08:37 Can i 08:37 FINE 08:37 08:37 Yes 08:37 Thank u 08:37 Gtg 08:37 :/ 08:37 *faceplam* 08:37 See ya 08:37 bye 08:38 You came just to ask Kululu? 08:38 brb 08:38 kk 09:27 RILEY! 09:32 Yes 09:34 Is that u or the bot? 09:39 Me 09:40 Cool 09:40 So whats up? 09:40 I am bored 2012 02 19